<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Flowers by Entrapdakscunm</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28600731">Flowers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entrapdakscunm/pseuds/Entrapdakscunm'>Entrapdakscunm</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Autistic Entrapta (She-Ra), Catra fucked off to the crimson waste, Comfort, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Panic Attacks, Scorpia (She-Ra) is a Good Friend, Scorpia is precious, Soft Hordak (She-Ra), alternate season 4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:46:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,048</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28600731</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entrapdakscunm/pseuds/Entrapdakscunm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(An Alternative season 4: Scorpia stopped Catra from sending Entrapta to Beast Island and she told Hordak about the Portal. Catra left to the Crimson Waste in Fear of what Hordak would do now that he found out about her attempted attack on Entrapta.)<br/>———</p><p>Salineas has just fallen under Horde Control and there’s a huge party and firework, a great day for the Horde. However, Hordak gets concerned when he can’t find his Lab Partner anywhere.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Entrapta &amp; Hordak (She-Ra), Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>94</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Flowers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>PLEASE YALL IM SO BAD AT TITLES-<br/>DROP SUM SUGGESTIONS PLS CUZ THIS IS JUST NOT IT.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hordak watched triumphantly over the fallen kingdom Salineas. The Portal didn’t work, but they’d figure it out.</p><p>He knew that, although there was a nagging and heavy feeling in his Chest whenever he thought of his Reunion with his Emperor. </p><p>The Clone tried to convince himself that it was some sort of happiness he felt-anticipation maybe-but the more often he felt it, the more he realized that happiness felt nothing like it.</p><p>Happiness was light and cheery and a bubbly feeling in his hearts, making them beat a little faster. Happiness was Entrapta.</p><p>But that other feeling..he forced himself not to think of it. Not to dare himself to feel anything but proudness and love for his Emperor. However..</p><p>His pupil-less eyes roamed over the soldiers around him, or rather underneath him, considering he stood on a cliff. He knew he’d have to show authority and be intimidating even in victory times. </p><p>He watched as they celebrated, laughed, ate, drank and even danced a little, a little loud for his tastes, but he was not about to stop them on this very day. </p><p>He spottet Force Captain Scorpia with some other cadets, but frowned when he did not see his Lab Partner next to her.</p><p>She’d usually stick to either his or Scorpia’s side at those events.</p><p>He knew she was not much of an outgoing person, but was nonetheless happy that she accompanied him in his victory hours, building robots and working on his armor. </p><p>The moment the scorpion woman’s eyes met his, she waved over wearily, apparently the Force Captain was trying to figure out where she stood now, as a friend of both Catra, a traitor, and Entrapta, his Lab Partner.</p><p>He gave her a polite nod, before scanning the crowd for <strike>his</strike> the tiny Princess again. He looked to the buffet with ration bars and a few tiny cupcakes for her, the castle, the battle robots laying on the coast, but the woman was nowhere to be found.</p><p>Sure, she was shorter than the average Etherian so she’d most likely be harder to spot in a crowd, but her bright purple hair made up for that, he thought. </p><p>“Find her.”, He spoke to Imp, who immediately flew off, scaring a few cadets on the way. </p><p>Hordak found Entrapta and Imp’s relationship..good.</p><p>He was glad they were getting along, although he did notice Imp growing very attached to her already, to the point where the little clone would rather stay in the lab with her all day and get head and chin scratches (he told himself he was NOT jealous..he wasn’t!) than do his duties and find out what was going on in the fight zone. </p><p>His ears bent down unwillingly when some of the soldiers started their firework show and loud bangs echoed in the sky. He did admit that he found the view..aesthetically pleasing, the noise was rather uncomfortable though.</p><p>Still, he reminded himself to keep a neutral face expression. Only until Imp returned, then he could get out of there too and get back to his Tent.</p><p>(His one was the biggest one, but he could not wait to get back to the fright Zone and rest his sore body in his pod again.)</p><p>He frowned when after several minutes his loyal spy has still not returned, and although his face remained neutral, worry started to bubble up in him. </p><p>It was no secret that the soldiers disliked the clone, after all he exposed their secrets and got a lot of people in trouble already, but surely nobody would be as foolish to act on it, no, everybody feared Hordak and the consequences of hurting Imp. </p><p>Entrapta however was nothing like Imp. She was not his creation, nor his pet.</p><p>She did not obey his will or perch herself on his Shoulder to get chin scratches. She did, however, also have quite a talent for getting herself into questionable situations.</p><p>Nobody would try and act against her again, would they? Hordak hated to admit it, and would most definitely never admit it out loud, but Catra’s attempt of stripping Entrapta from his Life made him a little..<strike>paranoid</strike> worried, some might say. </p><p>If anybody else dared to only hurt a single strand of that lovely purple hair on her head!-Hordak cursed silently in his native language at the thought.</p><p>His <strike>paranoia</strike> worry was also the reason he had proposed that Entrapta shared a tent with him, with separate beds, that is.</p><p>He was thus most pleased when Imp returned a few more minutes later, landing in his shoulder again.</p><p>However, his pleased expression changed quickly when Imp opened his mouth and played a recording.</p><p>It was not his Lab Partners excited babbling though, but instead heavy breaths and a lot of side noises. </p><p>He cursed at the loud firework as he could hardly understand the recording, but it sounded like-she was crying? <br/><br/></p><p>“Take me to her.”</p><p>Hordak’s surprise and suspicion grew the further he went from the celebration (thankfully the soldiers did not notice him leaving, not that it would’ve been any of their business anyway).</p><p>He was walking alongside the coast, but Imp stopped midair only when he was next to a shell-like looking stone.</p><p>Hordak’s rather sensitive ears immediately picked up on the rather loud and hectic breaths and he spottet some purple hair keep curling in on itself and the stone. </p><p>“Entrapta?”, he asked when he finally stood in front of her.</p><p>The stone, it seemed, was far bigger than he suspected and she seemed to have squeezed herself in one big crack, making it look as if she was stuck in a cave almost. </p><p>Her mask was down, but he saw tears on its edges, her hair continued to curl in on itself and wrap around literally anything close by: the stone, little sticks and stones in the sand, Entrapta’s own body (although this seemed to cause her distress, he noted quickly), and himself.</p><p>His Legs and Waist were entangled in her long hair already and he stepped closer to her as slowly and careful as possible, so he wouldn’t accidentally pull her hair and cause her more distress than he already experienced. </p><p>He noticed the way her Hands and Arms seemed to shield her Head, almost as if she was scared someone would scatter it.</p><p>He mentioned for Imp to leave, probably annoy some solders, before he muttered his Lab Partner’s name again, but yet again it seemed to fall on deaf ears.</p><p>He wanted to reach out for her shoulder for a second, before scolding himself mentally. He knew she was not always comfortable with touch, something he learned soon already in the time they had spent together, and the two of them had not exactly broken the touch barrier already.</p><p>Well, they did when he shielded her body from the portal explosion, but that hardly counted. (He shivered at the memory of her tiny body beneath his and how she fixed his Armor and told him he was beautiful only a couple hours later)</p><p>So instead of touching her directly, he combed his claws through her hair that had wrapped itself around his thigh. It was slightly uncomfortable, kneeling in such a position, but he’d rather not tower over her with his height in that particular moment.</p><p>The action immediately got her reaction though and her head shot up to look at him. His ears bent down unwillingly yet again when he noticed her small body tremble and heave with every sob and the way she was desperately trying to catch her breath. </p><p>“H-Hord-dak.”, She choked out desperately and although he could not see her expression through the mask, he could just imagine how red her eyes must be from the crying already. </p><p>“Entrapta.”, He replied as calmly as possible, he hoped she would somehow find it calming too. However, her body continued heaving and when another loud bang echoed in the sky, she seemed to try and push herself even further back in the stone, shaking even a little bit more.</p><p>He felt the hair around his limbs tighten almost painfully too.</p><p>He settled on combing through her hair again and sighed when at least those strands he combed seemed to calm down and release their grip on him. </p><p>“What is the meaning of this? Did somebody treat you unworthily? Did they say something? Did they hurt you?”, He asked, his eyes changing into angry slits at the thought of someone hurting the usually so overexcited Princess. </p><p>How could any soul want to hurt someone so good? His stomach hurt when he realized that <em>Prime</em> would be such a person. He would most certainly not even appreciate Entrapta’s intellect.</p><p>He dropped the thought though, the Princess needed <em>him</em>.</p><p>Speaking of her, the short Woman seemed to try and start a sentence a few times, but nothing more than a few little sounds emerged from behind her mask, before she hid her head at the next booming sound again.</p><p>He carefully worked his way up with his claws, combing through the tense hair strands and wishing it gave her some comfort-she did at least stop shaking as violently as before, although the imagine of her body rocking and shaking with every sob hurt his hearts deeply. </p><p>Was that an Etherian thing? To have such moments in certain times? He cried too, when he was abandoned by Horde Prime, but there was no Prime here now. Catra was gone, yes, but that couldn’t possibly have distressed Entrapta that much.</p><p>If only he could help her. </p><p>He froze when he noticed that his claws were no longer combing her Hair, but he had leaned forward so he could reach into the crack of the stone and cup her cheek behind her mask.</p><p>He tried pulling away immediately, given she was already in the furthest little corner of the huge stone, but stopped when some trembling hair strands held his big Hand to her cheek. </p><p>Admittedly, he rather held her cheek and almost half of the back of her head, considering how huge his hand was, but she seemed to appreciate the action nonetheless. </p><p>Now what?</p><p>He started to slowly trace his thumb over her cheek. (He stroked over her nose, lips and eyebrow a few times, as his thumb was bigger than the one of an Etherian.)</p><p>She was still shaking, but he smiled slightly when she slowly leaned into his touch and inched a little forward to the opening again. There was no way he could fit in there as well, or even get through the small crack, no matter how much he’d have tried.</p><p>Hordak couldn’t help but think of her as a small kitten in that moment, shy and careful with her movements, but slowly approaching him.</p><p>”It’s going to be alright. I can assure you that. Whatever Problem it is, we will work on it and figure out a solution.”, He muttered and he suddenly wished his voice was softer, more calming than his rough, deep one. </p><p>When she was close enough to the opening of the stone, her hand reached out and grabbed his second one, pulling it through the crack and in her Lap. Only then he realized that one of her gloves was missing.</p><p>Never before he had felt her bare skin on him, not even when he shielded her body. He knew her hands were the most vulnerable part of her, especially uncovered, so he hastily looked around for the second glove. </p><p>“Left it-<em>hiccup</em>-in the-<em>another hiccup interrupted her</em>-tent.”, she answered his silent question. </p><p>Carefully she squeezed his Hand with both her own one, and her hair, when another loud bang was heard. </p><p>Although she calmed down a little again, as soon as a second bang right afterwards echoed in the air, her body started shaking again and she slipped further back in the hole, pulling him slightly with him by his hands.</p><p>”The sounds are highly disruptive, but they will be over soon, I assure you that.”, He told her, but feared it seemed too cold just the moment he said it.</p><p>That it seemed too dismissive, like he didn’t care about her state, when in reality he was calculating what it took for him to slip past the opening as well, so she could hold onto more of him, as she clearly wished. </p><p>He realized that now. </p><p>Her hair, even a little shakily, held onto almost every body part of his and Entrapta’s fingers has closed around two of his, thus their size difference. </p><p>There was no way he was going to fit in that stone.</p><p>”I cannot come to you.”, He decided to say when the silence didn’t help AT ALL.</p><p>In fact, it seemed to worsen the entire situation.</p><p>”I’m too tall to slip in your little hiding spot, my Princess, but if you allow me to bring you elsewhere, I shall find a destination that will proof more or less silent as well.”, He explained. </p><p>He had no idea where that was, since their tents didn’t really have sound deafening walls, or anything else I’m this Kingdom, it seemed.</p><p>He was determined to find something though.</p><p>He’d simply have to. There was no way he was going to let her continue suffering all on her own with only the support of his Hands on her Skin. </p><p>He was scared he had overstepped, or maybe misread the situation when she didn’t do or say anything, but slowly she came closer to the opening again.</p><p>Her body continued shaking with every sob and the closer she came to the exit, the worse it seemed to get, considering she was able to hear the yelling from the celebration too. </p><p>“Just a little further, I promise we can make this right.”, He encouraged her. </p><p>He had never encouraged anybody ever, so he doubted his words were very helpful, but he sighed nonetheless when his Princess crawled out of the crack.</p><p>She did take him by surprise though, because as soon as she left the embrace of the stone, the tiny Etherian lurched herself towards and into his arms, her hair wrapping around his entire torso and shoulders and her Head buried in his neck.</p><p>He heard and felt her shaky breaths and slowly wrapped his arms around her and over her head, so they’d block out at least a little bit of the sound. </p><p>He did it slow enough so she could stop him or wiggle away and back into the stone’s crack, but was pleased when she stayed and sank against him more or less happy. </p><p>Just because she was wrapping her hair and arms around him it did not mean that she wanted the same done to her, after all. </p><p>The Warlord desperately looked around for anything that might help them block out the sounds, at least for now. He knew the celebration would not stop soon, but eventually they would just run out of bangers and fireworks. <br/><br/>Deciding that he did not have the time to just stand around and wait for any good place to magically appear, he decided to just start combing through her hair again.</p><p>He smiled when it calmed her slightly and she almost stopped rocking against him. Her breaths were still far too quick though.</p><p>”May I carry you?”, He asked, finding that neither Entrapta nor himself seemed ready to break their embrace yet. He smiled when she nodded and buried her face further into his Chest.</p><p>He was glad that his chest was mostly free of any wires and metallic parts, so it was somewhat comfortable for her to rest her her there, even with the welding mask on-a comfort he would not take from her.</p><p>Hordak rose to his feet with the Princess in his Arms and tried not to grunt at the pain in his knees-kneeling there on the ground really was not a glorious idea, but he did not regret it. </p><p>Entrapta kicked her feet and hair a little as he lifted her up, but otherwise stayed completely same and let him hook an Arm unter her butt to carry her more comfortably.</p><p>Hordak’s other hand wrapped around her loosely and he started combing his fingers through her lilac hair again. He had, in fact, in all his years as a clone (which had admittedly not been that many) truthfully never seen anything or anyone as beautiful as Entrapta.</p><p>From her lilac hair, brows and eyelashes to the way she’d laugh and giggle like a maniac whenever she’d work on projects that sparked her interest. The soft caress of her touch when she fixed Emily for the one hundredth time and the way she’d pick her tiny food and fizzy drinks over any other food.</p><p>He then started walking even further away from the celebration, but his heart clenched when another loud bang echoed in the air and her whole body shook with surprise and in alarm.</p><p>He suddenly became aware of her still short and panicked breaths, that had continued despite her hair calming down mostly.</p><p>”Alright, In, and out. Then in, count to three, and out.”, he muttered and despite being quiet, he felt her follow the instructions. After a few seconds of the new, calm breathing technique he also heard her heart slowing down to normal again. <br/><br/>Another ten minutes or so, and his Princess had calmed down almost completely, even the loud booming sounds of the firework were only distant now and not even Hordak could hear the chatter of the soldiers anymore, but he knew his spy would get him as soon as something important occurred.</p><p>(He secretly doubted that he could find anything more important than Entrapta in that moment)</p><p>He smiled when another booming sound was heard, but his Lab partner barely seemed affected. She only kicked her legs, although he was not completely sure whether it was a random movement she did when being lifted or if it was because of the sounds.</p><p>Either way he decided that they’d gotten far enough away from the horde base and he wouldn’t need to walk any further. </p><p>If it wasn’t for the suit, he probably couldn’t have carried her half the way even.</p><p>He sat down against another stone, which to his mild, but welcomed, surprise supported his aching back greatly as he leaned against it.</p><p>Hordak smiled slightly at the feeling of the Princess in his Arms, so foreign, but still so very comfortable as if they had hugged nearly every day.</p><p>He found that the enjoyed her weight in his Arms immensely, not only it seemed to calm her from her state of distress, but also he felt his constant and usually never falling paranoia, no, WORRY, he was not paranoid, cease when he had her in his arms like that.</p><p>After all nobody could steal her away from him like that. No, if somebody even tried stripping her out of his Life again, he’d fight back and hold her close to him with everything he had. </p><p>Again, Horde Prime’s image flashed in his Head, and Hordak next to him, except that it wasn’t him. It was just another clone, a clone who had no idea who Entrapta was or what he had once meant for the clone.</p><p>Then suddenly he saw the tech genius laying on the ground in front of them, green fluids sticking to her severely burnt body and her hair and limps limp on the ground. </p><p>He saw Horde Prime order to shoot her to death, the poor, defenseless creature laying passed out on the ground, doing no harm except ruin the Emperor’s tidiness and the look of the ‘perfect’ ship.</p><p>Hordak quickly opened his eyes and without realizing it, he pressed a kiss to the top of Entrapta’s head and pulled her a little bit closer to his chest. </p><p>He became aware of the action pretty much the same time Entrapta did, if lifting her Head meant anything. </p><p>“How are you feeling?”, He asked, desperate almost to change the subject. He felt her hair on his Neck, as ever careful with his ports. She knew he didn’t like them touched.</p><p>”Better, thank you, lab partner.”, She answered and he smiled sadly when her hair lifted her mask and he saw the puffy cheeks and wet eyelashes. Her eyes were, as he suspected, red too and her lip was even swollen, so he suspected she chewed on it and bit it in her distress.</p><p>”I’d like to, uh, propose an experiment.”, She muttered. Her hands, both, gloveless and covered, were on his shoulders and he couldn’t help the smile on his lips when her recorder rose from her mass of hair.</p><p>”I am listening.”, He replied, although he didn’t really care what she was proposing, as long as it made her feel better. </p><p>“I’d like to try something. I-I never did it, so I can only go off on the data I’ve gathered in books or at social experiments...there’s this thing on Etheria called kissing. It’s usually a romantic gesture, but sometimes also parents-“, he cut her off carefully by lifting his hand.</p><p>”I know what kissing is, Entrapta.”, He exclaimed, although his ears blushed a bright blue. He looked down but his blush only worsened when he saw her tiny body and admit to himself how very cute he found it.</p><p>”And would you like to try it? With me?”, She asked, almost sounding shy even.</p><p>That would not do, Hordak decided.</p><p>He nodded firmly and looked back into her eyes, which somehow shone even brighter with the wet eyelashes framing them.</p><p>“Great! Intimacy Log 1! The Subject (-by now Hordak was used to being referred like that, rather than his actual name) had agreed to try a social Etherian activity called kissing!</p><p>Although I have never participated in it before, I have been curious to try it since I started working on the portal project with the subject. Now, right now I am feeling a little nervous, so I can take that as my standard rate for now. Anything to add?”, She asked, but he only shook his head mutely, not wishing to interrupt her recording.</p><p>When she stopped it, she slowly came closer to his face, before pushing her lips against his thin ones. It was not that good, she had to admit. They pulled away quickly, both with a small blush on their faces.</p><p>She had pressed a little too quick and too hard and pulled away even quicker. Her mouth was smaller than his, she was in general, so the angle did not fit either.</p><p>When Hordak noticed her hair playing with the welding mask (he suspected she thought of flipping it down because of embarrassment) he slowly brought his hand to her cheek again. </p><p>“May we try again? I’d like to try something.”, He asked and the inventor nodded happily, her hair releasing the mask again.</p><p>He brought her face closer again, slower this time, before angling her face a little to the side, despite him having only a small bump of a nose. He rose a little, so her mouth was a tiny bit lower and pressed his lips against hers. </p><p>He felt her Hand flapping with excited energy again and smiled when she pushed her tongue in his mouth, bold as he knew her. </p><p>She was again the first to pull away, due Etherians not being able to hold their breath for as long as he could. “Intimacy Log 2! Wow! That was amazing! I notice a sudden change in my heart rate and an energy burst..possibly because of pheromones maybe? I will need to analyze that at a later date when I have a heart monitor at hand and Emily is close by!”, She babbled excitedly.</p><p>He decided for now he’d just let her be, after all there was nowhere they had to be. He listened for any left booming sounds, but smiled when he heard no more. It was silent, except for her excited talking into the little recorder.</p><p>He grinned and blushed when he felt her shower his face in little kisses, testing different angles and gathering data like the scientist she was.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you liked it :))<br/>Maybe lemme know your opinion??^^</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>